And so it begins...
Seven kids at summer camp are sucked in to a strange "Digital World", where strange creatures called Digimon greet them. [[Video:DA Episode 1 Recap|thumb|225px|left|Episode recap for And so it begins...]] Synopsis Tai recounts how the world's climate has been going haywire - Asia is in a drought, the Middle East is being hit by flash floods, and America is wracked with freezing cold temperatures. Meanwhile, he's in summer camp, having a perfectly normal summer until it begins snowing, and a sudden blizzard appears. Taichi "Tai" Kamiya, Sora Takenouchi, Yamato "Matt" Ishida, Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi, Mimi Tachikawa, Takeru "T.K." Takaishi, and Joe Kido are all amazed when it begins snowing. They then observe lights like auroras in the sky, from which emerges a portal that shoots out strange electronic devices. When they reach out and grab the objects, a huge wave of water erupts from the ground and sucks them into the portal, which sends them to a new world. Tai is awoken by a strange creature which calls itself Koromon, and soon Izzy shows up with his own creature, Motimon. The creatures claim to know Tai and Izzy, as well as to have been waiting a long time for them. The kids try to figure out where they are, and Tai climbs a tree to take a look through his telescope. He's startled to find that they are near the ocean, and then spots a huge red beetle which Koromon tells him is Kuwagamon. It attacks Tai and Izzy, but they hide within a "hiding tree". After Kuwagamon passes, Sora tells them to come out, and the group is reunited and introduced to each child's new creature. The creatures then explain that they are "Digimon: Digital Monsters!". As the group wonders where Mimi is, they hear her screaming and she shows up being chased by Kuwagamon. It chases the gang to the edge of a cliff, and the Digimon decide to fight. However, as In-Training Digimon, they can only blow bubbles, and are knocked out by the Champion-level Kuwagamon. The children try to stop them from fighting, and just as everything seems lost, the devices glow and the Digimon suddenly digivolve to Rookie level! Together, all seven Rookies attack Kuwagamon, but their combined attacks are only enough to daze it. It crashes into the cliff, breaking off the chunk the kids and Digimon are on and letting it fall into the river. Featured characters Digimon Analyser |speaker=Koromon |quote=It means 'Brave Little Warrior'. And don't forget it, Tai! }} |speaker=Motimon |quote=My friends call me Motimon. Everyone does, actually. }} |speaker=Sora |quote=Tai, Izzy, meet Yokomon. }} |speaker=Tokomon |quote=Hello! I am Tokomon. }} |speaker=Tsunomon |quote=Tsunomon is my name, and I am quite pleased to meet you. }} |speaker=Bukamon |quote=The name, is 'Bukamon'. }} |speaker=Tanemon |quote=Don't worry, Tanemon's here to protect you. }} Digivolutions Quotes Other notes Continuity errors Animation errors Dubbing changes *Tai does not narrate. Instead, there is a generic narrator who covers the climate changes in more detail, as well as reading Kuwagamon's profile more in-depth. In general, there is less speaking during the episode. *The DigiDestined's profile screens include their school and grade, and they are read by the narrator, who only mentions the name. *No one speaks during the In-Training Digimon's Analyser screens. *Kuwagamon makes a more insect-like chittering noise, instead of the reptilian roar he makes in the English version. Digimon references * The events of this episode are reminisced about in "Now Apocalymon". * The Digi-gate at the summer camp is not used again until "A Million Points of Light", and is the only available one due to BlackWarGreymon sealing off the local gates from Oikawa. Real-world references * Six of the children attend Odaiba Elementary, while T.K. attends Kawada elementary in Nagano. Miscellaneous trivia Category:Digimon Adventure episodes